


Practical Magic

by ellerabe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Practical Magic (1998), foxxay - Fandom
Genre: Ace character, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add more?, Lesbian Character, Practical Magic inspired, Slow Burn, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Misty makes the same wish that Sally did in Practical Magic, and always thought it was silly until she meets a woman with two colored eyes, and is kind... everything she wished for.





	1. The Movie

Her father wasn't home, he was on a weekend trip with the church. This meant Misty and her mother, Cherie were home alone for three days. Usually, on weekends like this, Cherie would bust out her vinyls, the VHS tapes, old home movies, and even her books that she kept hidden away from Dan, her husband. 

Cherie chose this weekend to be the weekend that Misty finally got to watch Practical Magic. She thought before the age of eight that Misty might not get some things, themes, or the meaning behind the movie.

Over the eight years that Misty has been alive thus far, her mother taught her things about herself that she couldn't share with others, not even her own father. She was a witch, as was Cherie, and her mother before, and so on up the line. Misty never asked questions, but she had a deep sense of understanding that if she were to tell anyone, something bad would happen to both of them.

That night, Misty and her mother popped popcorn, gathered up some candy hidden away, and turned out all the lights as the movie started. Mere minutes into the movie and Misty grinned from ear to ear as she heard the sentence, "She was a witch." She looked up at her mother, blue eyes shining from the light of the TV screen. "Like us, Mama?"

"Just like us." Cherie smiled.

Misty smiled even more as she looked back at the TV. As the scenes changed, she watched with intent, soon she was saddened to learn of the curse. She looked back up at her mother. "Do we have a curse?"

"No, no, love-dove. Just watch the movie." Cherie said as she wrapped an arm around the girl.

Misty nodded before looking back toward the TV. Six more scenes played until, what would be Misty's favorite part of the movie, played. Sally and Gillian stood in the greenhouse, casting a true love spell. Misty found it interesting, intriguing, and something that sounded fun. 

An hour and forty minutes passed before the movie was over. The girl was mesmerized and still had that ear to ear grin on her face.

"So, ya liked it?" Cherie asked as she turned on the lamp.

"Oh, Mama, I loved it! Why hadn't I seen that before?" Misty asked.

"I didn't think ya were old enough until now, baby. Plus, we don't get many movie nights anymore." Cherie frowned softly. "Come on, up to bed for ya."

Misty frowned but nodded.

That night, after Misty was certain her mother was asleep down the hall, she pulled out one of the spell books she had hidden underneath a floorboard in her bedroom. She turned on a flashlight and hid under the covers to flip through the pages. Before she hit the last page she found an incantation for true love's spell.

Sneaking out of her room, Misty quietly headed downstairs and gathered up the ingredients for it. She thought back to the movie and what Sally has wished for in a man.

As she mixed the ingredients into a bowl, she thoughts aloud. "They'll hear my call from a mile away. They'll hum their favorite song. They can ride a pony! And uh... dang it, what else?" she thought for a moment. "Oh! They'll flip pancakes in the air. They'll be marvelously kind. Their favorite shape will be a star... and lastly, they will have one blue eye, and one brown eye." She smiled to herself before finishing up the spell with a few words from the book.

Easily, she crept back into her room and went to bed for the night.


	2. Cherie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: this chapter is lowkey sad. And minor child abuse.

It would only be two more years that Misty had her mother in her life. She would never forget what that last night was like. 

Misty felt like something was off. Something deep inside her was screaming at her to not let Cherie go out. But, she had too, at least that's what she said.

"Baby, I'm just going out with the girls. I-I'll be here when ya wake up in the morning, love-dove!" Cherie said before placing a kiss atop blonde curls.

"Ya promise?" Misty asked as she looked up.

"Of course, I do." Cherie gave a week smile before she rubbed her nose against Misty's. "Love ya to the moon and back, and 'round again, love-dove."

"Love ya to the moon and back, 'nd 'round again, Mama." Misty said softly.

That night was the last night Misty never saw Cherie. And it wouldn't be until her thirteenth birthday that she would find out what happened.

For those three years, Dan and pretty much everyone around the community acted as if she left that night. That Cherie never went out with her friends for dinner, but instead left because she couldn't handle being there anymore. Misty refused to believe this, she refused to think that her mother would leave her there. If Cherie would leave, she would take Misty with her, that's what she has said once at least.

On Misty's thirteenth birthday, she was getting ready. She had kept some of Cherie's things, and was going through a box to find a necklace she wanted. While looking for the necklace she found one of the spell books she hadn't seen for years, along with a note inside of it. She grabbed the note and opened it up.

_ Dear Misty, _

_ If you have found this, that means that I am dead. I probably left for a "girl's night." I'm sorry to tell you this way if you don't know already, but your father has found out... he knows, baby, please be safe. _

_ I don't know how, and I don't know when, but it got to Father. I don't know when they'll take me to the stake, but I know it's soon. _

_ I left this note in the only place I could think safe. I hope you find it sooner than later. Please know I love you, and your father thinks that you don't have powers. He thinks it skipped you. I love you to the moon and back and around again my love-dove. _

_ Love, Mama. _

Misty let out a loud sob before she screamed, "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Her bedroom door swung open. "What the hell is goin' on in here?" Dan asked before seeing Misty's red face, and tear-stained cheeks. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Misty screamed back as she got up from her bed.

"Excuse me, young lady. I know you're a woman now, but that is no way you talk to your father." He shot back sternly.

"YA KILLED MAMA!" She screamed again, only to see his stern look turn to anger, with a hint of worry.

"Who told you this?" He asked.

Misty shook her head as she started to pace the room. Her hand wrapped around the letter crunched it up into a ball as she made a fist. "It don't matter who told me. What matters is that ya didn't deny it. It's the truth! You're a lyin' bastard!" She yelled.

Before Misty could say anything else she felt a sharp slap across her cheek. "Don't you dare ever call me that again! I ain't no bastard. I did what I had to do. I suggest that you throw away all that shit she left behind because it clearly ain't doin' you any good. Don't you dare speak about this again, you hear me?!" Dan asked sharply before balling up his fist in her hair.

"Y-yes, s-sir..." Misty stammered. When her hair was released, she scrambled away from him.

"Get ready, we got a party to go to." He said before slamming her bedroom door.

A small, strangled sob left Misty's lips as she fell to her bed. She grabbed the note she had crumbled up and undid it to look at the writing again. More tears poured down her face as she stared at the neat and delicate handwriting. She brought the paper to her nose and smiled as she smelled it. It smelled like her mama. "I-I love ya... t-too..." she whispered before trying to collect herself for the rest of the day.


	3. Fire

It would be another fifteen years before Misty would burn at the stake. By then, her father was long gone from cancer, so she didn't fear leaving her bedroom anymore. She knew some people, especially the older ones around the community still kept an eye on her once in a while.

It was on a breezy Sunday morning that she would first be discovered. During a church ceremony outside, she heard a bird land behind where she stood. Without a second thought, she picked up the lifeless creature to revive it.

Over the years, she hadn't practiced much magic anymore, so when she had the rare opportunity to bring something back, she would. Her thoughts and actions had grown carelessness over the years, especially after Dan died.

That very night though, there was a loud pounding on her door. She ran downstairs, yelling, "Oh, calm down! I'll be there in a sec." Once she got to the door, she felt like the next fifteen minutes happened in the matter of mere seconds.

They bound her wrists together with a rough, coarse rope, and dragged her out to some of the fields behind the main building. From there, they strung her up like a piece of meat and doused her in gasoline. One man, which Misty couldn't quite make up out through her blurry vision, lit a match.

"It's ya who will end in flames. I swear it!" She screamed before her body was engulfed by the flames set below her feet.

A few days passed before Misty found herself waking up in swamp water. Her body was caked with mud, leaves, and grass. As she slowly sat up, she looked around, she knew where she was she had visited before with Cherie as a child.

Slowly, she sat up, noticing two alligators staring at her from a few feet away. She looked back at them, and soon their language barrier between species broke.

Once the animals were calmed down, Misty washed herself off. She noticed she was completely bare under the mud. She sighed before standing up. She thought aloud, "If I remember correctly, there's the shake about a half-a-mile from here..."

She started walking. And she was right. A dirty, vine-covered shack stood near the swamp. She looked around, seeing no sign of life around before heading inside. To her surprise, everything she remembered being left was still there. An old bed, a small trunk filled with clothing, a couch covered in her grandma's knitted blankets, and on the nightstand was an eight-track player radio. She smiled softly at all the memories she had from the small home.

Misty walked over to the trunk, dusted off the top, and pulled out a dress that used to belong to Cherie. She gathered up some shoes and a shawl to cover herself up in the breezy weather. If she was going to stay here, there was a lot that needed to be done.

She dusted off everything, threw away all of the moldy food, freed all the bugs on the inside. She took the sheets and blankets off the bed and threw with into the wash bin she would have to fill later on.

Outside, she plucked all the vines off the outside of the shack. She fixed up the garden and restarted it with the help of her powers and knowledge of plants. She fed a few of the deers that came around while she cleaned up.

Just as Misty went to hand the baby deer another leave, she heard a branch break. "Get goin'." She told the small family before she rose from the ground.

She started walking towards the sound of where two men stood. She walked around their area, noticing that they were capturing gators for sport. This set her soul on fire with rage as she stepped closer. "Why would ya kill God's innocent creatures?" she asked.

"Damnit, it's 'nother one of them PETA girls!" The one man said.

"Nah, she ain't no PETA girl." The other mused.

"I ain't," Misty smirked.

The second one that spoke pulled out a gun, pointing it at her. "Why don't ya get goin' then?"

Misty rolled her eyes, and with one look at a strung up gator, it came back to life. Just before the man could threaten her again, the gator snapped forward, ripping his head off first.

The other screamed before trying to run away. But with a flick of Misty's wrist, another came back to life and followed after him.

She smiled to herself before reviving the last one. She picked up the gun and tossed it into the bayou before returning to what was her new home.

Once there, Misty went inside. She dusted off the old cassette tapes. She held a weak smile as she saw that most of them were Stevie or Fleetwood Mac. She put one into the player and smiled to herself as the sweet melody started to play. As the music played, she sat on the floor and went through the trunk near the end of the bed. She found eleven dressed, six shawls, four outfits, five pairs of boots and a few necklaces. She brought one of the shawls she remembered her mother wearing often to her nose to smell. To her, it still smelled like Cherie. "I'll make ya proud, Mama..." she whispered. 


	4. Zoe

Misty was tending to her garden when she felt a strong surge of energy inside of her. She closed her eyes and squeezed them tight as she tried to push it away. She didn't understand what this feeling was, but she didn't want to understand it either. She sighed as it started to subside, and she went on with her gardening.

Over the past few days, she had gotten a whole berry bush to grow, a few strawberry vines up a branch, and one grapevine. She even got the first sprouts of a tomato plant going and a few squashes.

After watering the plants, Misty headed inside and sighed as she started to feel a headache come on. "Not 'gain..." she groaned. She walked over to the sink and started to brew up peppermint tea to try and alleviate the headache.

A few more days would pass before Misty had enough of these 'damned' headaches. The feeling inside her only grew stronger, and she couldn't ignore it anymore. She sighed as she got up from the mossy, green ground, and started walking toward whatever was calling to her. Her heart started racing as fast as a tiger's, and her headache was so bad she felt as if her teeth were vibrating.

After a few miles had passed, Misty found herself in front of a morgue. Her brows furrowed as she looked around the place, not seeing a living soul in sight. "The hell?" she murmured to herself.

She spotted a black car and headed toward it. She tried the back door, finding that it was unlocked, and got in. She didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing, but she felt the strong urge to find out. After a few hours of waiting, Misty let out a yawn before she laid down in the back seat of the car.

Another few hours passed before Misty started to wake up. She could hear two people yelling, and banging.

"Maybe it would have been better if you had stayed dead. But I couldn't have forgiven myself if I didn't try." A female voice said. 

Misty took in a deep breath as she sat up. "I forgive ya."

The brunette in the front seat let out a sharp scream.

Misty looked at the boy in the passenger seat. She could tell there was something wrong with him. His soul was hanging on by a thread, which was ready to snap at any moment. She figured this was the reason she had to follow whatever was pulling her in. "Even though ya drew me out here, turn around." She said. "Make a right."

The younger woman nodded before doing as she was told.

Misty grinned softly before guiding the girl towards the swamp.

While they rode in the car, the man in the passenger seat was groaning and trying to hit his head on the window. Misty took off her shawl for a moment and put it between his head and the window.

Soon, they arrived, and Misty instructed that the girl parked before she drove into the mud. They both got out and helped the man to her shack. She grabbed a chair to set him down in. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"He was... dead... Madison and I brought him back with some spell. We had to sew him back together..." the younger witch explained. "I'm Zoe by the way."

Misty nodded. "He ain't all there, ya know that right?" she asked as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Y-yeah..." Zoe said hesitantly as she looked down. 

"I got somethin' to fix him up with," Misty said before grabbing a jar of swamp mud. She started to go over the stitches. She had been collecting it over the past few days, and cover her scars with it.

"So, you really think that's going to work?"

"I know it will. This stuff is the shit... literally." Misty said as she put on a thick layer. "Louisianna swamp is full of Spanish moss, and alligator dung." She happily explained, even though she could see a worried look on the other girl's face. "Which have amazing healing properties. Mother Nature has an answer for everything. Healed me when I was burned alive." She added as if it was nothing and got up to cover the other side.

"You're Misty Day." Zoe said. "You're the witch Cordelia told us about. Everyone thinks you're dead, but, of course, you're not. You have the power of resurgence."

Misty looked up with a small grin. "The power of resurgence." She mused. "I like the sound of that." She said as she gathered up some more mud. "We have so much to teach each other, Zoe."

"Maybe we do," Zoe said.

"I always knew there were others like me, but I had no idea how to find ya." She explained. "But today, after a few days of this happening, I was meditating in the wood. I got this killer headache. I got up, and my heart started racin', a-and my teeth were vibratin'." She set down the container of mud and stepped closer to Zoe. "Somethin' was callin' to me. I had no idea what it was, but... I knew I had to follow it. And it was ya, Zoe." She said with a small smile.

The younger woman just stared at her for a moment.

"Your magic called me there," Misty added as she stepped closer again, but Zoe backed away. "And I'm so grateful." She said before stepping over to her bed to sit down. "Now, I ain't alone." She smiled to herself as her favorite part of Rhiannon came on. She turned up the sound and started singing along.

"Who sings this?" Zoe asked softly. 

Misty grinned. "Who sings this?! Fleetwood Mac!"

Zoe stared at her, confusion on her face.

"Stevie Nicks is my hero." The taller witch said as she stood up, staring at the poster on her wall. 

"That's Stevie Nicks from American Idol?" Zoe asked.

Misty shook her head, slightly confused herself now. "It's Stevie Nicks. The White Witch." She stated.

"She's an actual witch?" Zoe asked.

Misty stared at Zoe for a moment. "Just listen to the lyrics..." she told her before sitting down again, she pulled Zoe with her. "This song was her anthem... doesn't it just penetrate ya soul, and tell the truth about everythin' ya ever felt in ya whole life?"

"Yeah. Totally." Zoe said with a weak smile. "Uh, I really should be going."

"Going? What do ya mean?" Misty asked, with a sad look laced on her face as she stood up.

"My school... I'm sure they're wondering where I am." Zoe said. "I just have to figure out where I'm going to take him." She said as she looked over to the boy on the chair.

"He can stay here with me." Misty quickly said. "I'll heal him."

Zoe stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his head, holding him close as his hands clung to her shirt.

"And then, when ya come back, he'll be as good as new," Misty stated. "Hey, ya come back right?"

Zoe looked at her before looking back at the boy. She nodded softly. "Yeah. I have to go through." She said before pulling away from him to walk toward the door. "His name is Kyle." She said before vanishing.

Misty sighed to herself as she sat back on the bed. "They always leave."

Kyle let out a small scream.

Misty bit her lip and got back up. "Hey, it's okay..." she said before walking over to him. "I'll get ya all better, 'nd better than before." She said.


	5. Kyle

Everyday Misty would apply some of the swamp mud onto Kyle's stitches. They were healing quickly, but not as nice as she would have liked.

"Man, did they fuck these up..." she murmured as her hand softly placed the mud onto his neck.

Kyle groaned before pulling away. 

"I know ya hate this, but it's gonna help. Now just sit still, please." Misty said before trying to hurry up. Once she had finished, she helped Kyle put his clothes back on. "Ya gonna need another bath soon. Ya startin' to smell like that shit even when it ain't on ya." She said.

He only let out another grunt and she huffed.

Misty walked over to the sink to rinse off her hands. She made herself a cup of tea and filled another cup with water. "Drink this." She told Kyle as she handed the cup over.

He looked up at her before gently taking the cup from her hands. His shook as he tried to raise it to his lips. Only after spilling some onto his shirt, he got some into his mouth.

"There ya go." She said before walking over to the bed and turning on the radio. She sighed as she sat down.

Kyle stood up, stumbling a little before he finally found his balance. He slowly made his way over, sitting down with her.

Misty smiled softly. "Ya know, if I can get ya to eat a full meal, ya might start feelin' better."

Kyle shrugged before downing the rest of the water in his cup. He somewhat roughly handed it back.

"More?" she asked before receiving a nod. She got up and filled the cup back up before giving it back.

When dinner came, Misty prepared them both a salad and cut up some fruit. She placed everything at the table and helped Kyle over.

He seemed to be getting better every day that went by.

She smiled once they were both sitting down. "Eat up." She told him.

Even though it should have only taken Kyle thirty minutes to eat, it really took him almost an hour. His bites were slow, and it took him some time to be able to hold a fork and not need any help. But, when he did need help, Misty was there.

After dinner, they went to bed. Given that there was only one bed in the shack, they had been sharing it. Misty didn't see any issue with it. But she had found Kyle on the floor a few times in the middle of the night.

The next morning was a little better. Kyle was finally still in bed and fast asleep. She didn't understand how someone who just came back from the dead could sleep so much. For Misty, she wanted to live as much as possible.

She got up and went straight for the lake. After washing up for the day, she headed back inside and got changed before cutting up from fruit for breakfast. She made some tea for the both of them and set everything on the table before waking up Kyle.

"N-n..." he groaned as he swatted her away.

"Now come on, it's time to eat," Misty said softly.

Kyle huffed before getting up.

They both walked over to the table and sat down. Soon, they were both done, and Misty cleaned up.

Kyle stumbled his way back over to the bed and laid back down. He sighed before closing his eyes.

"Hey, wait. You need the last bit of mud." She told him.

Kyle waved it off with a grunt.

"Fine," Misty said as she walked over, turned on the radio, and laid down beside him in her usual spot next to the wall. "Wait a minute, baby. Stay with me awhile. Said ya'd give me light, but ya never told me 'bout the fire." She sang and looked at Kyle. She had been feeling less lonely with him around. She had someone to finally talk to, even if it was random Stevie facts. "Ya know, Stevie didn't find her voice 'til she and Lindsey joined Fleetwood Mac. That's the thing... can't be ya best self 'til ya find your tribe." She said before reading her head on Kyle's shoulder. "Still lookin' for mine."

"Misty?" Zoe called out before stepping into the shack.

"Zoe!" Misty grinned as she sat up. She stood up quickly. "Come see!" She said before grabbing Zoe's have and leading her over to the bed. She straddled Kyle and unbuttoned his shirt quickly, throwing it open.

"How did you do that?" Zoe asked.

"It's the humic acid in the mud." Misty grinned. "Burns, scrapes, bug bites. I put Louisiana mud on anything." She said before gently touching the scar around Kyle's neck. "This one's really deep. I tried, but that's the best I can get it."

Zoe leaned down and placed her hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Kyle... it's Zoe..."

Misty could see the look in his eyes change and looked at Zoe.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

Kyle lightly ran his hand through Zoe's hair with a small smile on his lips.

Misty bit her lip before getting off of Kyle. She could tell there was something more between them than she had realized. For a moment, she thought being alone with Kyle would have created some bond she had always lacked, but it didn't.

"Misty, I have to take him home," Zoe said.

Misty was quick to shake her head. She didn't want to be alone again.

"His mother's a wreck," Zoe added. "Maybe seeing her will help heal him in some way."

"I healed him," Misty said. "Me. I..." she sighed before shaking her head again. "I bathed him and... and fed him and nursed him back to health." She explained in a shaky tone. She felt like she had a right to keep him there.

"You did and I owe you big time."

Misty tried to think up of some way to keep them both a little longer. "Well, then stay... stay for dinner." She said as she grabbed Zoe's hand.

"Another time," Zoe said softly. "I promise." She smiled before standing up. She pulled Kyle up and started walking him to the door.

Misty felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. Her heart started to race again. She quickly got up. "No... no, he ain't ready. He needs me!"

Kyle grunted as he was pulled away from Zoe.

"Let him, go. Come on, he needs to go home." Zoe quickly said.

Misty let him go with a small sigh. She couldn't hold someone against their will, she knew that would be wrong.

"I'll come back for you, I promise," Zoe said before the disappeared out the door.

"No, ya won't," Misty said softly before a strangled sob left her lips.

She felt like everyone always left. Her mama. Her daddy, even if she hated him. Even people she once thought of as friends.

As she tried to ignore the horrible feelings that were rising in her chest, she grabbed her shawl and started to twirl around the shack. She pushed the feelings away and listened to Stevie sing to her through the speaker of the radio.


	6. Myrtle

Another couple of days would pass that Misty would spend alone. She filled her times with medication, Stevie, gardening, and the animals around her.

One day, in the middle of meditation, Misty felt a headache coming in. "Oh, no... not again. I swear to... to God. Not these damn headache again." She told herself she stood up. Her heart started to pick up in speed once again, just as she felt that strong surge of energy within her, pulling her. She groaned before heading inside to get on a pair of books. "I swear if it's Zoe 'gain, I'm leavin'." She told herself.

She left the shack and started walking. She didn't know how many miles, or how many hours passed before she ended up at what looked like a gravel field. There was a wretched stench of burned flesh. It made her stomach churn. She knew the smell, though. She bit her lip before walking further. When she spotted a tall, wooden stake, she shook her head.

She walked closer and felt the energy that was pulling her subside. She looked down to see a burned body, worse than she ever imagined. Whoever it was, she was about to pass over. She knelt down to the ground and placed her hands over the woman's face. She closed her eyes and softly breathed out just enough for a small amount of energy to pull her back over.

She got up, she wondered how on earth she was going to carry a body at least five miles back home. She remembered a time when she was little, where she wanted to get upstairs, and somehow got there. She knew with strong enough intent she could do it again. She sat on the ground and pulled the charred body into her lap. She closed her eyes and envisioned the swamp. A few minutes of deep concentration, and she found herself sitting in the middle of her shack.

"I did it!" She gasped with a wide grin on her lip. "Oh, Lord." She chuckled before getting up. "Next to the lavender should be a great idea."

She dragged the body outside and drug a six-foot hole, about a foot deep into the ground. She softly rolled the body into the ground and gathered up some mud. "I know this stinks, but it'll help." She said before covering the body in mud before covering her in the dirt.

Over the next three days, she would gather water from the swamp and water her garden as usual. By now her garden was full of flowers, fruits, and vegetables. But, something she added was watering her new addition as well. She wanted to make sure whoever it was, was healed enough before letting her up.

As she picked the watering can up high into the air to go over the body she would see red hair coming through the dirt. "Ya like my swamp water, don't ya?" she asked as she saw the hand starting to move more and more. "Ya got to have patience." She said before leaning down to pack the dirt back in. "Won't be long now."

Misty felt a hand on her shoulder, and she nearly jumped a foot in the hair. "Oh, my Lord!" She said before looking back to see Kyle. "Oh! It's you." She smiled. "What are ya doin' here?" she asked before looking him up and down, seeing it was covered in dirt and blood. "Ya look like ya been rode hard and put up wet."

Kyle looked at her with an even more confused face then he usually has.

"My daddy used to say that." She said before stepping closer to him. "Oh, you need a bath..." she said as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

Kyle rested his head on her shoulder.

Misty began to think that maybe he came back because he needed her and missed her. This made all the feeling she had previously leave. "Let's go inside." She said before pulling him into the shack. She guided him over to the couch and sat him down. "Now stay here, I gotta fill the wash bin." She said before going back out to the swamp to gather the bucked.

Once she had the wash bin filled, she grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap.

"Alright, come on now."

Kyle shook his head and stammered out something incoherent.

"I know ya don't like 'em, but ya need a bath, Kyle." Misty said as she walked over to him to help him up off the sofa.

She started to help him pull off his shirt, but he batted away her hands. She sighed before pulling back.

Kyle pulled off his flannel and tossed it aside before doing the same with the rest of his clothes. He knew the routine.

Misty stepped back to give him some space. She walked over to the eight-track player and shared the tape. She smiled to herself when she saw Kyle getting into the bath. "Good job!" She cheered.

She walked over and grabbed the bar of soap. She lathered it up and grabbed the washcloth to start washing his back.

Kyle started pulling away from her, groaning.

"Calm down. I ain't gonna hurt ya." She said before softly rubbing her hand with the soap up and down his back. "Ya smell like a pack of polecats." She said. Misty moves to wash his front side, and he quickly pulled away, splashing her. "Hey! Hey!"

"N-n..." he murmured as he tried to hide himself from her.

"Hey..." she said gentler this time. "Calm down. It's just me, okay?" she said before trying again, but he only became more upset. "Shh... shh. Come on." She said as she started to help him up. She grabbed the towel and held out her hands for him.

Kyle stares at her. His eyes changed into fearfulness.

Misty's brows furrowed when she saw his look change. He jumped out of the wash bin and started to run away. He stopped and looked around.

"Kyle?" Misty asked worriedly.

"No!" He screamed.

"Kyle, it's okay." She told him as she stepped closer.

He grabbed the closest thing, which was a chair and smashed it against the floor.

"Hey!" Misty yelled. "Stop that!"

Kyle didn't though. He smashed his hand against the ground as he yelled back.

"Ya don't wanna piss me off!" Misty yelled.

This was true. Anytime she got pissed off, her powers were uncontrollable.

"I could be your only friend!" She added.

Kyle shouted even louder than before. He started grabbing things and throwing them against the wall. He threw everything off the table and continued to scream.

"Hey!" Misty yelled as she ran to him. She was starting to grow more concerned than upset. She had never seen him like this. She grabbed his face, trying to calm him the best she could. "Hey, what is wrong with you?"

Kyle screamed again before yanking myself away.

"Okay!" She sighed before she saw him go for the radio. "No, no, no, no... no!" She yelled before it was too late.

Kyle grew the music player onto the floor, making it smash into a million pieces before Stevie's voice died out.

Misty felt her heart completely shatter. A small sob left her lip. "Why would ya do that?!" she asked. "Why... you...?" she got down on the floor and started collecting the pieces.

She heard footsteps and looked over to see Zoe.

Kyle ran to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Misty sighed. "Get him outta here." She said. "He broke Stevie."

"I'm taking you both out of here," Zoe said as she looked down at Kyle. "I need your help." She said as she looked back up at Misty.

"Why ya need my help?" Misty asked somewhat sarcastically.

"I have a friend... she... she's dead."

Misty sighed before getting up. "Fine." She said before grabbing Kyle's clothes. "You get him dressed though, I ain't doing it."

"Okay." Zoe nodded.


	7. Madison

Once they left the shack, the three of them walked to the car. Zoe held Kyle's hand as Misty walked behind them. She stayed behind them with her bag over her shoulder.

When they got into the car, she sat alone in the back again. She watched out the window as she sat there.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"I tried to give him a bath... he lost it," Misty explained in a monotone.

"Oh..."

The rest of the car ride was silent. When they got to the neighborhood, Misty looked out the window with wide eyes. She muttered a small, "Holy shit," as the car parked.

"This is my school," Zoe explained.

Misty raises her brows before getting out of the car. "What kind of school is this?"

"It's... it's for witches." Zoe said before helping Kyle out. "Come on." She said before guiding them to the backyard.

Misty followed, looking at the big, white house as they passed it. Her eyes got even bigger when she spotted a greenhouse. A small smile started to form on her lips as she walked toward it.

Zoe opened the door and led them inside. She pulled Kyle over to a corner.

Misty looked around in amazement. She spotted the body on the table for a moment. She stepped inside and started walking around. There were some plants she was familiar with, but mostly ones she wasn't. She walked over to a workbench and spotted a couple of vile's of strange liquid. As she picked one up, she looked over to see Zoe chaining Kyle down. She set the vile back down as Zoe walked to her. "He likes you. You two belong together." She said.

"Not likely," Zoe said bluntly. "He murdered his mother."

Misty looked at Kyle for a second, before looking back at Zoe.

Zoe pulled back the sheet that was over the body on the table. "What can you do?" she asked.

Misty walked over and looked at her. She leaned down to smell her first and then listened to her. Her soul wasn't far, but it wasn't in her body either. "I can help you dig a hole." She said. "She's already rotting, plus she's missing an arm." She shrugged.

"I have it!" Zoe said before showing Misty.

Misty bit her lip when she saw how deteriorated the limb looked.

"I can sew it back on like I did with Kyle," Zoe said.

"Have you seen his scars?" Misty asked. "You're not so hot with a needle and thread. Come on." She said as she started to walk toward the door. "We'll find a soft spot in the yard."

"No. You have the power of resurgence.  
You have to bring her back." The girl said.

Misty was starting to wish she had stayed at the swamp. She sighed before walking around Zoe. She grabbed her bag, and then the container of mud she brought. "Gimme some of that mud." She said as she grabbed the detached limb.

After she placed it back in the right direction, she covered it with mud and sighed. She sat on the ledge of the table, brought her hands up to the dead girl's head, and closed her eyes. She started to concentrate but found this harder than usual. She started to softly blow against the girl's cheek, hoping to transfer some of her life form into her.

She looked up at Zoe. "I need your help. There's too much death inside her. Put your hands here." She said as she placed her own on the young blonde's stomach. "Push." She instructed.

Once Zoe had done this, Misty went back to trying her hardest to being the younger woman back to life. She started to feel weak. She looked back at Zoe as blood started to come out of the girl's mouth.

Zoe looked at her with concern.

"Kept pushing!" Misty said before placing her hands next to Zoe's. She started to push from the blonde's stomach to her chest and up to her throat. They were pushing the death out of her and pulling the life back in.

As a cockroach flew out of the girl's mouth, she screamed loudly.

Misty helped her sit up, and patted her back. She sighed softly as she felt like she would pass out if she didn't succeed.

"I need a cigarette." The girl said.

Misty rolled her eyes as she pulled away. "Oh, Lord." She murmured.

"Madi you're okay!" Zoe said happily.

"The hell I am! I was dead, you dumb bitch. How the fuck did you not know?!" the blonde asked.

Misty stepped back further as she bit her lip. She watched the two as Zoe helped Madison off the table.

"I-I wasn't sure until Nan told us. We found you." Zoe said.

"Where?" Madison asked.

"You, uh, you don't want to know," Zoe said as she looked away.

"Tell me!" Madison yelled.

Misty flinched as she heard the two starting to get into an argument. She looked over at Kyle and could see the distressed look on his face. She sighed before walking out of the greenhouse after she grabbed her bag.

As she stepped outside, she took a deep breath. The greenhouse was filled with negative and nasty energy. She hated it. She felt like the whole property held some type of evilness. She didn't like it one bit.

She heard the door behind her open and saw Madison had a cigarette in her hand. She looked at Misty before walking back to the main house and stepped inside.


	8. Tusk

Misty was led inside the academy by Zoe and she saw Madison walking up the large flight of stairs. She looked around in awe of the place. It was a minimalistic type of elegance she had never seen before. Despite how amazing it looked, the energy she felt outside was only getting worse.

She spotted two other girls sitting at the table. They both looked at her before looking at Zoe. Zoe walked over to them with a small sigh.

Misty spotted a refrigerator and opened the door. She started going through the various jars and containers to see if there was anything to her liking. She spotted two jars, they looked like jam and stuffed them into her bag.

"I know you went all Malcolm X and shit, but this house is a carnival of crazy." The dark-skinned girl said. "I mean, how are you going to explain this to Fiona?"

Misty grabbed a container of yogurt and slipped that into her bag before grabbing a few bananas. She stuffed everything into her bag.

"I'm not," Zoe said. "No one says a word to Fiona. We have to keep Madison under the radar until she's better. And I'll... I'll figure out what to do with Kyle."

Misty shut the fridge and looked at the three. "I'm not taking him. He's a walkin' tornado." She said as she started walking to the counter. "You made him. He's your problem now." She said as she spotted some bagels and picked up four of them. She stuffed those into her bag as well. "Okay. Who's taking me home?" she asked as she felt the evil, powerful energy within the home getting worse.

"It's late. Why don't you stay the night? Sleep in a real bed for a change?" Zoe asked.

Misty shook her head instantly. "No, thanks. I need to be alone."

"I thought you were looking for your tribe?" Zoe asked.

Misty stepped forward. "I was... and I am. This ain't it. I got bad vibes. Real bad." She explained. "There's something foul in this house.

Zoe looked at the other girls with a sign. They all shared a glance as if they knew what she meant.

Misty nodded before heading towards the door. "I guess I'll walk."

"No, no. Wait." Zoe said. "Let me at least I've you some money for a cab."

"Fine," Misty grumbled. She wanted to leave as soon as possible so she would take the offer she usually wouldn't.

After given some money for the cab fare, Misty made her way outside. She felt an odd shiver run down her spine. She looked back at the house and could see a thin, womanly figure standing in the one the windows upstairs. She brushed it off before continuing on down the road. She made it to the French quarter before she decided to finally get a cab to take her as close to her swamp as it would take her.

Once she was home, she let out a heavy sigh. She needed to clean the mess she had left earlier in Kyle's wake. She bit her lip hard when she saw the broken eight-track player on the floor. It wasn't something she knew how to fix, even if it was possible. She sighed softly before gathering up the pieces and put them into the garbage bin. She saw that the track that was broken was one of her favorites – Tusk.

"Damn Kyle." She murmured to herself before laying down on her bed with a sigh. She was extremely exhausted from having to pull that ungrateful girl back to life and felt sleep pull her in quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is shorter. I wrote it while I was on a plane. Things will get interesting in this next chapter. I'll be changing some things about Misty's arrival at the academy. ~B

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is pretty short, but it's the opener for the story! I hope you guys like this, and what is to come! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
